


Something New

by SplashDeity



Category: Kingdom Hearts, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Different Universes, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Strong Language, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplashDeity/pseuds/SplashDeity
Summary: Roxas doesn't have a heart like his "default self" from the original Kingdom Hearts universe and envies his way with emotions. Roxas also doesn't have sexual experience like someone else from another universe. What happens when Roxas finds himself in a sexual situation he is clueless about with you and that certain someone?





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone~
> 
> This is my first posting on the site, but not my first time for writing fics or smut lol.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this random little adventure I decided to come up with. 
> 
> The beginning may seem a little confusing with the universes, but as you read on it should clear things up.
> 
> Enjoy~

I opened a dark portal on my way to (Name)’s house. Unlike my portals I make in the Kingdom Hearts universe where it leads me instantly to my desired destination, this one lead me through a long dark corridor. It always takes longer to travel to (Name)’s world since she was in an entirely different universe.

I happen to meet (Name) when she hopped into my universe of Kingdom Hearts. She is a universes hopper. Someone who, well... hops from universe to universe whether it be videos games, t.v. shows, or even books. I even met other characters from different universes called The Legend of Zelda and My Hero Academia when I decided to join (Name)’s company.  

(Name) sense a mass amount of darkness in my world, which I don’t blame her and came to give my universe balance. Unfortunately, she’s still working on a way to get the universe back in order.

My universe of Kingdom Hearts is shrouded in darkness with no Sora or other guardians to spread light. The source comes from The World that Never Was which is now a populated metropolitan city controlled by more fucked up version of the Organization than what you see in the original or what I called to be “default Kingdom Hearts”.

I’ve committed many sins taking on “missions” the organization gave to me. I knew when I meet my original or default self for the first time how different I was from him. He was a lot happier, beating with light and laughter in...what do you call it again? Oh yeah, a heart. I don’t have one of those… While default Roxas’s eyes sparkled a deep cerulean blue, one of my eyes was tainted a golden-yellow and the other a lifeless grayish-blue. Even my keyblades looked a bit different from his.

I didn’t know how to laugh and smile like he did. Sure I could mimic emotions I’ve experienced on my travels with (Name), but I couldn’t exactly feel the passion in it, if that makes sense? I’m an empty shell for Kingdom’s sake…

I envied him. That default could make (Name) smile while I couldn’t. She was the light in my darkness that I followed, guiding me so I couldn’t corrupt myself anymore than what I already have. What exactly could I give (Name), that he couldn’t?   

I dragged my gloved hand along the black distorted walls of the corridor digging my fingertips into its void. Damn that default Roxas… I was getting sick of how much he believes I am an endangerment to (Name). That I would corrupt her and drag her down into the darkness. I would never do that. At least I hope so. 

Rogues and defaults don’t exactly meet eye to eye when finding one another. A rogue, like myself are not part of the original universe of whatever game, t.v. show, or book we come from. As what I hear from (Name)’s world, we are not canon therefore our universe has no limits on what it could turn out to be. Anything can go. Hell, I’m probably a yandere boyfriend or romantically involved with Axel in another universe for all I know. Hey, it’s possible..

What seemed like forever, the dark corridor finally came to an end. I was outside (Name)’s house. She always made me feel better when I seen her. Maybe I could take her for a motorcycle ride through the city in my verse later on. She always found the rain to be peaceful when riding through. I wasn’t worried about crashing. I knew the streets pretty well even when it was pelting with rain all the time. Better than hanging out with that sea-salt eating bastard. Who the hell eats that stuff anyways?

I hated waited at the base until (Name) recovered from her battles with darkness. Too many different characters from other universes all in (Name)’s universe could upset the balance so she hopped into a blank universe and establish a base there where all different characters of universes could meet. Pretty handy if you ask me. 

I noticed her door was unlocked when I turned the handle. That’s odd, she usually keeps it locked like any other person would. Was someone else here with her? I swear to fucking god if that spiky-headed brat got here before me… I immediately rushed upstairs to her room, not bothering to take my boots off and push opened the noticeably closed bedroom door.

I halted in my tracks almost not believing what I was seeing. On the bed there was (Name) sitting in someone’s lap with her back tightly pressed up against the other’s chest, face flush as if unfocused, saliva pooling from her parted lips that released soft moans from the two digits exploring the inside of her mouth while the other hand fondled her breast, and a penis deeply embedded into her tight womanhood leaking with each thrust the other took.

I didn’t know how to register her state so I just stood there trying to comprehend what was going on. This was my first time seeing (Name)’s breast and her womanhood. They looked...cute, I guess? I usually try not to think of (Name) in that way, but sometimes I get curious about her parts. Was it normal for me to think like that? 

(Name) was too out of it to even notice I was there, but the other didn’t. I stared directly into his piercing blue eyes that shot back at me with a bored expression as if my presence didn’t even bother him to catch him like this with (Name).

“Hn, you’re that blonde-headed brat who always follows (Name) around like a lost puppy.” he said. 

Just my luck. It was that psychotic pyro burner from that hero anime. His appearance looked so unnatural compared to where I’m from. “And you’re that freak Dabi with the blue flames.” I spat back. I’ve only seen him in action once when (Name) hopped into his universe from a disturbance she felt was making things out of order. I knew what he was capable of. This Dabi wasn’t the original, but a rogue who developed and unhealthy interested in (Name). 

He ignored me after that, continuing his work on (Name). What exactly was he even doing to her? She didn’t look like she was in pain, but happily in pain? The way she was bouncing up and down on him and occasionally mewling out his name. I’m so confused. If this is what having emotions is like, did I even want them anymore? I probably looked like a weirdo just standing there staring at them, but I wanted to know what was happening. I’ve never seen stuff like this happen in my world. 

Dabi noticed my head tilt and puzzled looks I was giving them. He gave a raised brow at me. Did he expect me to do something? What was I supposed to do? (Name) didn’t seem like she was in any danger, plus I wanted to know what happens next. If it was that default Roxas then I probably would have thrown him out the window. I just couldn’t stand him. 

“Why are you just staring like a 13 year old virgin?” he finally spoke.   

I could hear the annoyance slide off his lips. A what? I felt dumb for asking. “What is a virgin?” I innocently asked. 

I heard him huff in response. Then his thrusting started to speed up causing (Name) to become even louder. I carefully watched his fingers slowly slide out her mouth leaving behind a bridge of saliva connecting the two until that hand came to cuff its way around her neck and the way his lips ghosted the shell of her ear before taking a harsh bite into the cartilage making her whimper.   

I was about to intervene, summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion ready to send this guy to the Realm of Darkness until I saw (Name) was...smiling? What the hell was I even witnessing? I lowered my keyblades seeing she wasn’t in any pain at all. I mean, she was being biten and choked for Kingdom’s sake, yet she was constantly moaning out his name, begging for more, and refusing him to stop whenever he teased her. Her words were quick, but they sounded slurred like she was running out of breathe. 

The next thing I know she’s screaming in a delicate way that tickled my ears, her body spasming as if she couldn’t control something deep within herself, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. My eyes followed the drool that spilled from the side of her mouth as if words couldn’t describe what she was going through. Dabi seemed to slow down in his thrusting letting her drain out whatever was happening to her. 

My oddball eyes went down even further seeing a sticky white liquid leaked out from where his manhood was connected with her vagina. Is that suppose to be happening? I took in (Name)’s full view and noticed she was glowing in bliss. Even with the thin film of sweat coating her soft skin and the way her messy (hair color) hair clung to her pink tinted cheeks she looked amazing. I wasn’t sure if me thinking that is a good thing or not. 

I shifted in my boots as Dabi pulled out of her. The white liquid flowed out of (Name)’s womb in thicker globs. “What even is that stuff?” I accidentally blurted, earning a glare from Dabi. 

He let go of (Name) letting her drop to the carpet like a doll. I threw my keyblades to the side as they disappeared in a trail of black smoke and white sparkles barely catching her limp state. 

I shot him an annoyed look. He seemed to not care and stepped over us while he tucked his stuff away. I held (Name) close against my chest pulling down her oversized sweater to cover her breast and brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. She was awake, but barely. 

“You really are clueless, aren’t you?” Dabi’s voice broke my concern thoughts for (Name). I didn’t say anything. It was obvious I didn’t have any knowledge on what they were doing by the questions I kept sputtering out of my mouth and I guess my lack of action. I could feel Dabi burning holes in the back of my head, until I turned around to look at him. 

A smirk grew on his face once I did. Maybe I shouldn’t have done that. “Ah, the brat with no heart. Now I remember. Can’t feel shit, can you? Longing to feel some kind of emotion in that shell you call a fucking body.” he mocked. The truth really did hurt, not that I could feel it anyways. 

“Roxas..?” (Name) softly called out. 

I instantly snapped my head back to (Name) ignoring that freak for now. “Yes?” I asked. I tried searching for some type of liveliness in her eyes, but they still seem clouded with something. She reached for my hand, pulling off my glove to stick my index finger in her mouth. 

I melted a bit at how warm and wet the inside of her mouth felt. I could feel her suckling like a baby and swirling her tongue around my finger. My lips were slightly parted  pondering her actions. I was about to ask her what she was even doing until, Dabi cut in.

“Look like she wants you now.” he purred. That sounded disgusting coming from him, but I replied anyways curiosity getting the better of me. 

“What do you mean she wants me? Like, what you two were doing earlier?” I assumed pushing my finger deeper into her mouth. She seems to enjoy that. I continued to rock my finger back and forth in her mouth earning a delitated hum. 

“Exactly. Give the girl what she wants. You’re a virgin, right? A person who hasn’t experience sex.” Dabi answered remembering my question from earlier.  

I could feel (Name) start to nibble on my finger and she seemed to be getting antsy grinding her legs together as if she was waiting for me to do something. I gently pulled my finger out of her mouth and looked at Dabi like a lost child. 

“Tch! How about you learn first hand then.” he said walking towards me. I was yanked up by the elbow like a kid and tossed to the side to make room making (Name) plop back on the carpet. She flinched seeing I was snatched away from her grasp. 

Dabi lowered himself, unzipping his pants and I watched for the second time today him become one with (Name). She gasped at how sudden he plunged himself into her mixing with the previous white substance.

“Wait! Aren’t you hurting her?” I quickly asked. He didn’t answer me. Only the soft moans starting up in (Name)’s throat can be heard. I guess that answered my question. I stood there not knowing what to do as he played with her again. I observed the way he yanked up her sweater to expose her bouncing breast and proceeded to grind his index finger and thumb on one of her nipples. That earned an exciting sound from her. 

Dabi stopped in his actions causing (Name) to whine underneath him and looked up at me with a frown. “Well don’t just stand there like a little bitch.” he growled. I narrowed my two-toned eyes at him having enough with the insults, but I wanted to keep my cool for (Name)’s sake. “It’s okay if I join?” 

Instead of coming at me with something rude, Dabi just smirked down at (Name). “Is that okay with you, doll?” he purred, beginning to thrust at a slow pace. 

(Name) happily nodded, looking up at me with watery eyes coaxing my name out of her mouth. I couldn’t say no to a face like that. I kneeled down by (Name)’s face, carefully watching Dabi fill himself  inside her. His manhood was out, so I figured I should take mines out as well. 

I instantly noticed our size different, not to mention mines wasn’t as perked as his. I felt so out of place. 

I could hear Dabi suck his teeth gaining my attention. “You’re just not hard yet. If you ask (Name) nicely she’ll help you out with that.” he instructed. 

I took note of how he leaned down to suckle on the nipple of (Name)’s other breast. I guess this was all part of the experience. My attention went down to (Name)’s flushed face. He said I had to ask her. “Um..(Name)..can you..um?” I gestured to my penis fumbling over my words. I was really terrible at this. I could imagine the situation feeling awkward, but I at least grabbed her attention away from Dabi.  

Dabi peeked a single blue eye up at me. “Push the head towards her mouth. She should take it.” he said continuing his work on her breast.

I did just that gently pressing the head of my manhood against her soft lips. She turned her head away. Did I do something wrong? Maybe I just wasn’t cut out for this. 

Dabi’s patience seemed to snapped. He release his hold on (Name)’s breast and clasped his hand to the sides of her to head, forcing her to turn in the direction of me. “Be a good girl.” he smirked even though I could hear the strain in his words. He looked at me. “Now go ahead. Keep her head still when I let go.” he said and waited for me.

I attempted to push my penis into her mouth. She seemed to be stubborn at first, but eventually I managed to pry past her teeth and into her warm cavern and like Dabi said, I held my hands in his place to keep her head in still. I could mimic the bursting passion Dabi was feeling when connected with (Name). She felt incredible just to be inside of. 

I saw Dabi went back to his fun. The moans she was receiving from him vibrated against my shaft. I copied Dabi’s thrusting feeling the addiction of wanting more build up within me. Just seeing (Name) plugged in both places, made my stomach feel warm, almost knotting. I could feel myself going fast and deeper within her mouth. I watched her face the entire time at how dazed it looked, paying close attention to the way my manhood grew within her cheeks and how tight the motion was becoming.

I played with her hair, trying to keep her head as still as possible when holding her with one hand. I eventually started calling out her name in soft grunts and caressing her face. I don’t when, but her name just naturally fell out of my mouth. I couldn’t help myself. I felt like I needed to say her name.  

At times she tried to pry my hands away from her head whenever I accidentally slipped out of her mouth, but Dabi told me to keep her still. I can’t believe I was actually listening to this creep, but (Name) was getting the better of me to listen to him. I was new to this after all and simply took his word for it. 

Dabi had her legs resting on his shoulders pounding in her at a rhythmic speed at this point. She squeaked everytime Dabi’s shaft stroked it’s way at full force in her. “I can’t believe she’s actually letting you deep throat her. She would have bit me by now. Huh.” he said. He eyed my connection with her with that bored tired expression he always wore. Was I doing something better that Dabi couldn’t do? 

Pushing that thought aside I could feel a coiling knot form in the pit of my stomach. It felt like something was trying to break from the head of my penis and it was getting more intense with each time I pushed my way down (Name)’s throat. I grunted trying to hold it in. This didn’t go unnoticed by Dabi. 

“Whatever you are feeling just let it out. Preferable down her throat or her face, or both would be better.” he chuckled. I could see he was picking up speed as well with an animalistic look on his face. He did the same thing earlier right before that white stuff leaked everywhere. 

I attempted to match his speed as best as I could seeing (Name)’s was turning red. She probably was coming at her limit from breathing seeing as I had her mouth stuffed to the brim. My eyes were half-close, drunk off the sweet feeling (Name) was providing for me. I tried to keep up with Dabi’s thrust, but I couldn’t hold it in any longer.

A dam broke within me, letting out a white hot passion I could never forget. I knew I was pulling (Name)’s hair way harder than I should. I honestly didn’t mean to. I just couldn’t help myself. Stars flashed in my vision while feeling something squirt out the tip of my penis and into (Name)’s mouth. I quickly pulled out mid-gushing thinking I accidentally peed in her mouth, but it was only the rest splattering on (Name)’s face. I heard her swallow.

I finally released my hold on (Name)’s head and rested my forehead against hers. “Sorry…” I gently whispered to her. (Name) was completely out of it breathing heavily with those clouded eyes again. I honestly wasn’t sure what she was going to think of me after this. I’ll leave that thought for later. I was panting. Never before have I felt so drained. I slowly turn my head to see Dabi pull out and stroke his penis to shoot that sticky white stuff all over (Name)’s torso. What purpose did that even serve?

Dabi massaged out the remaining drops before zipping himself back up again. “Not surprised you’re tired already and you didn’t even enjoy the main course. Maybe next time.” he smirked. 

After that freak left to go god knows where, I cleaned (Name) off and carefully laid her in bed to rest. She was fast asleep and I could see why. I wanted to crawl in bed next to her and rest as well, but I needed to get back to my world to gather more information for her. I was turning traitor against the organization, but they didn’t give a fuck about me anyways so I didn’t care. I really didn’t feel like heading back to the base to see that default’s face anyways. 

I left outside the house making sure to lock the door behind me and made a dark portal back to my universe. As I slowly trailed down the dark corridor I replay the whole experience in my head again. Even though I don’t have a heart, it felt like being connected with (Name) made me feel like I really had one. Maybe this is one thing I could give (Name) that the other Roxas couldn’t. I think I felt the corners of my lips tug upwards.  

**Author's Note:**

> That was probably something, wasn't it? ^_^'  
> The idea to mash Roxas and Dabi was just a random thing that popped in my head so I wanted to see if I could kind of make it work with a crossover.  
> Roxas is my favorite character from Kingdom Hearts and Dabi is my favorite character from My Hero Academia so that's why I decided to chose those two. <3 
> 
> If you guys want a part 2 then please let me know!
> 
> Thanks~


End file.
